Victoria's Revenge
by Wannabewalrus
Summary: This story is about Bella being kidnapped by Victora... oh no! Will Edward get to her in time? Takes place in Eclipse. All the credit goes to Stephanie Meyer these are her characters and her world.
1. Chapter 1

**Victoria's Revenge**

This story is basically what **the** title says. Edward goes away on a hunting trip when Victoria kidnaps Bella and tortures her. Will Edward save her in time and still be able to keep her human. Or will Bella die?

 **Chapter 1**

*beep, beep-beep, beep*

I wake up to the annoying sound of my alarm. It's 6:30 and that means it's time to get ready for another endless dat of school. I snooze my alarm but lay there for a while with my eyes closed, contemplating life. I open my eyes to see Edward, my reason for existence, sitting in my rocking chair.

"Good morning Love, sleep well?" I look at my perfect angel, his voice, his eyes, everything about him gets my heart racing. He probably noticed because he smiled.

"Yah, but I don't wanna get up."

"It's Friday. Last day until the weekend."

"Yah, but you're leaving this weekend." I sigh and stare up at the ceiling. I notice Edward get up and walk over to me. He grabs me in his strong arms and hugs me close to him. I lean my head back on his shoulder and he puts his head in my hair.

"It'll only be for a little while. I wish I didn't have to go but, there isn't any good game here for us. So, we have to go to the Olympic Park."

"I know, it's just that I always miss you."

"If you don't want me to go I don't have to go. I can stay here." I look up to him with nothing but awe. He's always putting me before himself, it's stupid but admiring.

"No, I don't want to take you away from your family. Plus, you need to eat." I reach up and trace the purple circles under his eyes. "I'll probably hang out with Angela and Jessica anyway. There's this new movie out they want to see and they invited me to go. I'll me fine trust me."

"Okay, but if you need me here I can be here. You just need to tell me."

"Yes, sir." I smile up at him and he laughs. "I need my human moments."

"Okay, I'll be downstairs waiting." You kisses me on the head and shuts my door behind him. I head to the bathroom across the hall and shower as quickly as possible, I don't want to be late. Then I brush my teeth and go back to my room to change. I'm a little to fast because when I'm rushing across the hall I slip and fall hitting my shin against the door frame. "Ow damn it."

"Bella, is everything okay?" I grab my shin and then notice Edward is standing at the bottom of the stairs with his hand over his eyes. "Oh sorry I.. I didn't know. Are you okay?" I grab my towel quickly off the floor and wrap it tightly around myself, I hope he didn't see anything. I get up with a huff and stand with my head hanging out the doorway.

"Um.. Yah I'm fine, just slipped. Sorry, I didn't realize you were at the bottom or I would have grabbed my towel sooner."

"Oh no I should be the one apologizing. I'm glad you're okay though." I really, really hope he didn't see anything. I shut my door a little too loudly and go over to my vanity. I begin Blow drying my hair and decide to leave it the way it is. It has a little effortless eave to it and actually looks half decent. I go to my closet and put on my favorite jeans and a grey sweater. I check the weather to see that it's 18 degrees out, welcome to winter in Forks. I decide to put a scarf around my neck for extra warmth. I put on my brown boots and grab my coat as I walk down the stairs.

"You look beautiful as usual." He kisses me and grabs my coat out of my hand. He helps me into it and grabs my bag of the table. "You need to eat." I grab a banana because, I know if I don't eat at least a little something Edward will have a fit to throw. "I wish you would eat more Bella, that is not a good breakfast."

"I'm not that hungry. Ready?" He grabs me by the waist and begins leading me out the front door. He holds on to me pretty tightly, knowing I'm likely to slip walking on the icy cement. "You know you should really put a coat on, at least try to act normal." He laughs at me, he opens up the passenger door for me and helps me in. He gets in the back and grabs a nicely tailored grey coat and puts it on.

"There is that better?"

"Much." He grazes his hand over my flush cheeks before starting the engine. I'm blasted with a gust of warm air coming from the vents. He speeds down the road and in no time we are at my least favorite place. I notice the absence of Emmet's help. "Where's everybody else?"

"They went down early."

"You should have gone."

"Well, I didn't want to leave you longer than need be. Besides, it really is cold outside." He winked at that one, I couldn't help but laugh at his attempt at making a joke. We walk in to the building hand and hand. Although we have been dating for a long tim people still stop and stare. I guess that's what happens when you look like Edward. We part our separate easy and go through the day pretty quickly. We eat lunch together and then go back to our classes. The one's we share with one another we just spend passing notes to one another. And before I know it, the last bell is ringing and it's time to go home.

Edward meets me in the hallway right by my locker. "Hey love, how was class?"

"Oh you know the usual. I'm just ready to get out of here." I grab my books I'll need for this weekend and grab Edward's hand.

"Ready?" I nod and we walk to his silver Volvo hand and hand. He helps me in and then we are speeding down the road towards my house. I stare out the window watch the flora go by in a blur. Everything is dead outsides, frozen from the cold.

Edward parks the car on the curb leaving the driveway open for Charlie. I'm about to open my door when before I can even reach for the handle Edward is opening it. "You know I can open my own door?"

"I know I just do it so much better." We walk up the stairs and Edward reaches under the rug to get the spare key. We walk inside and I lay my stuff down on the floor by the couch. As soon as I lay my stuff down Edward grabs me by the waist and gently tosses me on the couch. He gets on top of me supporting most of his on weight by his hands. We kiss and hold each other. I don't want to stop, it's rare Edward lets this happen, and besides it feels so good. Every kiss feels like a pulse of electricity going through my veins, it gives me life and I want more. But, of course Edward being Edward he pulls away.

"Why'd you stop? Come back here?"

"I think that was enough for now." Edward, always being the responsible one, he just doesn't know how to have fun. But, I love him anyway.

"I love you."

"I know" we both laugh at that.

The rest of the evening is pretty uneventful. Me and Edward watched a movie and then Charlie came home. I got up and made him dinner while He and Edward casually discussed baseball and other sports I knew nothing about. Charlie and I ate together, while Edward excused himself and went back to his house. But he and I both knew he'd be waiting for me in my room. I did the dishes as quickly as possible so I could get back to Edward.

I rushed up the stairs to find Edward sitting in my bed smiling up at me. "I need a few human moments."

"Don't keep me waiting too long, it's not like I have all of eternity." He winked and I laughed while grabbing my pajamas. I practically jogged to the bathroom and brushed my teeth as fast as I could manage. I changed into a pair of comfy shorts and a tank top. I brushed my hair and jogged back to my room. Edward was looking at me curiously: I flipped of the light but then flipped on my bedside lamp. I lay down beside Edward and he covers me with my quilt. "What's wrong love? You seem frantic."

"I just wanted to get back to you before you had to leave." I snuggle closer to him.

"I'll be here until you fall asleep."

"Will you sing my lullaby?"

"Of course love." He begins to hum and I slowly almost relentlessly close my eyes and defy to sleep. Before I'm consumed by unconsciousness I mumble I love you. And I think I hear I love you too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Victoria's Revenge**

 _Victoria makes her appearance in this chapter but, just a little. The real action will happen in the next chapter which in hoping to finish my tomorrow evening and also upload it tomorrow. So, don't fret guys some action will happen soon!_

 **Chapter 2**

 ***dream sequence***

 _I'm in the woods, standing in the same place Edward left me. The only thing that is different is that instead of just one Edward abandoning me there's 8 of them and they're surrounding me. He's saying the same thing he said before but, this time it's echoing coming from all around me. I cover my hears but that just makes it louder. I scream, trying to drown out the sound. Then suddenly the sound is gone. I look up with tears in my eyes to find Edward gone. I take off, I stumble through the woods calling his name. Sudde_ nly _the ground is melting beneath my feet and I can't stay up. I'm_ _falling, falling deep into oblivion._

I wake up with my covers thrown about and a shear of sweat across my face. It was just a dream I tell myself. I roll over to find Edward's side empty. I begin to freak out a little, no not again. He left me again. And then I remember, he just went on a hunting trip, he'll be back soon enough. I mentally scowl myself for even thinking he would leave me again. Pull yourself together I think. I roll over to check my alarm clock. It's 8:30 so it's basically time to get out if bed anyway. I usually sleep in later but, I need to do chores anyway.

I flip out of bed and land on the floor with thump, "ow," I mutter. I go to my dresser to retrieve my clothes. I go across the hall to the bathroom and get in the shower. The day has barley even started and I'm already missing Edward. My life is so empty without him.

I get out of the shower and dress in some comfy cleaning clothes, I'm not meeting Angela and Jessica until later today so I have time do some chores. Charlie isn't the cleanest person to live with so I have a lot to do. As much as I hate chores I'm happy to have the distraction.

Once I'm finally finished with the enormous list of house work it's time to get ready to go out with Angela and Jessica. They'll be here at 6:00 which means I only have an hour to get showered in ready, I better get started. I'm usually not one to shower twice but, I need to. I feel all dirty and grimy from cleaning all day, not to mention I smell of bleach.

Once I'm out of the shower I blow dry my hair. I'm no hair expert like Rosalie. As much as Rose hates me, she does like to style my hair. I leave my hair fluffy from the blow dry. I have no one to impress so I'm just going to leave it unstyled. I put minimal makeup on, just mascara. Which may I remind you is a lot for me. I put on a pair of jeans and a comfy sweater. I look in the mirror and decide to pull my hair back out of my face. I slip on my moccasins and wait by the door.

As I'm waiting I try not to think of Edward, but it seems that's the only place my heart and mind will wonder to. I know he hates leaving me and I know it's needed but, I can't help but long for his company. As much as I like Angela and Jessica I'd rather spend my night in his arms breathing in his sweet scent.

*beep beep*

I look outside to see Angela and Jessica waiting for me in my driveway. I grab my purse and coat and rush out the door.

"Hey Bella."

"Hey guys."

"I can't wait to see this movie, you know there are five shirtless scenes. The cast is full of hotties too.." I listen to Jessica babble on about the cast and how hot they all are. I could care less, I don't even know what movie we are seeing.

Before I know it we are pulling into the parking garage. I get out of the back and walk to the elevator with Angela and Jess.

"I'm surprised you came with us Bella. It seems like your always with Edward now." I look to Jessica, she's always wanted to be with Edward but, she hasn't let that get in the way of our friendship.

"Well, Edward is out of town. Plus, I'm really excited to see this movie anyway." I lie. I didn't want to disappoint.

"How could you not want to see this movie, it's going to be so good!" I'm glad their actually excited.

We go to the counter and order our tickets along with some popcorn. I get a coke alongside it. We head down the carpeted hall to the theater we are in. We grab a seat in the middle of the rows. The theater isn't too packed, which is really surprising for a Saturday night.

We sit and stare at the big screen watching the previews. Before I know it the movie has started and everyone is shushing each other.

The movie is pretty uneventful plus I really need to pee. "Hey guys I'm going to go to the restroom."

"Shhhhhhh!" I get up from my seat with a smile on my face. I can't help but find humor in Jessica's interest in this superstitious movie. I walk through the dark theater to be welcomed by the overpowering light. Surprisingly the hall is completely empty, that's weird. Everybody must be watching their movies or something.

I walk across the hall to the restroom. I get in the farthest stall from the entrance. I walk out to see somebody come around the corner, somebody I thought I would never see again.

"Hello Bella, it's good to see you again." I look at the feline like woman standing in front of me. Her fiery red hair is pulled back and her read eyes are looking more devious than usual. She's wearing a dirty coat and a pair of black pants along with a pair of black shoes. "Where's Edward? Did he leave you again?"

I couldn't say anything, I was too shocked to answer her. How did she know Edward wouldn't be with me? And what did she want?

"Here's how this is going to work, you are going to go in there and tell your friends that you got sick and that Edward is here to pick you up. Then you are going to walk out with me. You will not say a word you will just walk. If you say anymore to your friends, I swear I will kill them. And you will watch me."

I couldn't believe this was happening. She was going to kill me, I knew it. But, I couldn't let Angela or Jessica die either.

"You got that sweetie?" I nod, I have to fight back tears. "Well then go on."

I walk out the bathroom and back in the theater. "hey guys, I'm not feeling well, I'm going to head on out."

"Oh, okay Bella. Feel better." I smile at Angela and give her a hug, since I'll probably never see her again.

"Shhhhhh." That was Jessica. I would hug her but, she seems too enticed in the movie to want to be hugged. I walk out of the theater to be merited by Victoria. She pushes me in front of her and I walk, she follows. We walk down the stairs and out the doors. It's raining as usual and it's colder than it was this morning, is that even possible? As soon as we're outside she leads me down an alley.

It's dirty and smelly. I don't want to die here. Luckily, my prayers are answered. She throws me on my back. Not as gently as Edward and she takes off. We are running through the alleys and suddenly we are to the interstate. She crosses it and now we are in the dark woods. I don't know where we're going, the only thing I know is that this is where it's going to end.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

We run, I close my eyes because, she doesn't avoid the sharp branches like Edward. I feel all the branches slap me in the back of my arms. I think about what Edward is doing. About how he doesn't even know what's happening. I'm never going to see him again.

I feel a slap across my face. "Stop crying." I didn't even realize I was crying until Victoria said something. We run, longer than I can even count. It's pitch black and it's colder than it was this morning. The wind is whipping across my face causing me feel the cold in an even deeper way. I can tell my face is going raw from the force of the wind.

After what seems like eternity we finally stop running and she throws me to the ground. In the process I hit my head on the cold, hard ground. I look around frantically taking in my surroundings. There isn't much to take in in, it is too dark to see anything.

I lay there inert too scared to move a muscle. Victoria is the character of my worst nightmares. My fear for her Is rooted some where deep inside me. I can't help but think about the time James attacked me. I thought I was going to die. I thought I would never see Edward again. I've already almost lost Edward twice already, I don't want to be on the verge of losing him again. I just need to say goodbye, I can't stand the thought of dying without saying goodbye to my love. I don't even want to think about dying without seeing him again.

Suddenly I feel a kick in my side, I wince. "Now Bella this is how it is going to work. I am going to keep you hear and torture you until I am satisfied. I will make Edward feel the pain I felt when I lost James. Your so called 'family' ripped my love apart and burned him to ashes." I feel another kick this time to my head. Again and again I feel kicks against my body, her foot is hard as stone and she is not holding back. I don't know how long it lasts, I can feel the bruises already forming against my cold body. "I will make Edward feel the pain I felt when my love was ripped away from me!"

The pain is continuous. I don't know how long it lasts. I've been fading in and out of unconsciousness for quite some time now. The worst part about this is that I know this is only the beginning and there will be a lot more pain to come.

 _Edward's Pov_

"I'm sure Bella is fine seriously, if you are going to keep thinking about her and talking about her I'm just going to leave you by yourself." I look over at Emmet who is ripping apart a moose.

"How would you like it if you had to leave Rosalie defenseless?"

"I get that you are worried about her but you are kind of a party pooper when we go hunting because all you worry about is Bella. I just want to have a good time and not be constantly reminded of how wonderful Bella is or how much you miss Bella."

"Yah, seriously Edward the anxiety is coming off of you in waves." I did feel sorry for Jasper, not so much for Emmet but I could see where Jasper was coming from. He could feel my emotions and it had to be quite annoying when all he could feel was anxiety. But at the same time I couldn't help it. Bella was a defenseless human, all I want to do is protect her. All I have ever wanted to do is protect her, that's why I left her. Although I had done more harm than good, I just wanted to protect her from the monster that I am. I still haven't forgiven myself for the pain I caused her. I will never be able to erase those images I saw through Charlie's mind of Bella in her practical catatonic state. When she would just stare straight ahead not even touching her food at the dinner table. Or when Charlie would have to come in and rouse Bella because she was screaming and kicking from a nightmare he couldn't see. It was the worst mistake of my existence, I had caused pain to the person I had vowed to protect from pain.

She still hasn't fully recovered from the trauma I had caused her. Sometimes she would still have nightmares of me leaving her again and I would have to assure her that I would never do that again. Or the fact that she still hasn't gained all the weight back that she had lost when I was gone.

"Are you going to eat or are you just going to keep standing there staring off in space?" I had totally forgotten where was, all I could think about was my love. "Hello earth to Eddie."

I look up to see Emmet standing right in front of my face with blood stained across his face from the moose he just devoured. I push him, not hard just a playful push. And then we are fighting the way brothers always fight. Okay, maybe not the way normal human brothers fight but the way me and my brothers fight. And that's when I see it. I'm about to grab Emmet's shoulder and take him to the ground when I see Alice's thoughts. She is having a vision.

I stop and Emmet pushes me to the ground but I don't care I'm too enticed by Alice's vision. I'm trying to make it out and so is she. It's dark, that much is for sure and suddenly there is a streak of fiery red. On the ground there is a beautifully battered girl with bruises all over her pale skin and part of her clothes are ripped. You can tell she is freezing, she is laying in a pool of cold icy water and she is just laying there. Staring hopelessly at the sky. And then the girl with the fiery red hair crosses over to the poor helpless girl and picks her up by her luscious mahogany locks. The poor, beautiful, tragic girl screams out in pain only to be slapped hard across the face. She whimpers but doesn't make another noise and then the vision ends.

I let out a growl, a furious growl. That she devil has my bella. My beautiful innocent Bella. And she is torturing her, how could I have let this happen? I hit a tree and it falls.

"Edward what the hell, what did Alice see?" But I can't answer him, I run. Faster than I have ever ran in my existence. I run until I see Alice.

"Alice what the hell! How didn't you see this coming?'

"Edward how was I suppose to know?"

"Well, I mean you are the so called psychic!"

"Okay, okay everyone calm down her, what is going on Edward?" I look to my noble father, the one who gave me this life.

"Victoria has Bella."

"Are you sure?" He looks at me and I can tell by his thoughts that he knows it is true but he doesn't want to accept it, I surely don't. "Where, where is she?"

"I don't know maybe you should ask the 'psychic'" I look to my pixie like sister who is currently furious with me right now.

"I... I don't know where she is. All I know is that she has her and she is beaten and cold. If we don't... if we don't get to her in time..."

"Alice don't even say those words we are going to get to her in time, I will not let that happen to her."

"I know she is in a cave, which cave I don't know."

"Well she wnet to the movies with her friends so if we start there we should be able to track her scent to where she is and if she is bloody then we will have even a greater chance of finding her." My breath catches when Jasper says bloody. I can't even imagine my Bella be bloodied because of Victoria.

"Okay then that is what we will do we will find her Edward." I look into my father's eyes knowing that he is skeptical himself but is trying to be strong for me.

"Edward I am so sorry.. I never thought..."

"Let's just go before she is gone," I say cutting my sister off in mid-sentence as I begin to run. Faster than I even thought possible. I know my family is behind me trying to keep with my pace, but at the moment I can't slow down all I can think about is saving Bella before it is too late.


	4. Author note

_**Hello everybody, it's me the author. I just wanted to thank everybody who has been reading my story up to this point. I don't know how long the story will be in total, maybe 10 chapters. But I don't know, I'll just see where the story takes me I guess. Anyway, I will probably update the story once or twice a week. Most of the time I will update on a week (Saturdays) but some weeks depending on the chapter length and the events going on in the story, I may update twice on that given week. Also, if you guys don't care can you please review my story? I would really appreciate the feedback and would love to hear from you guys. Also, feel free to make suggestions as to what you would like to see as the story progresses. Happy reading!! :))**_

 _ **~wannabewalrus**_


	5. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

Cold, so cold. Not the good kind of cold either. Not the cold Edward is, no this is a worse kind of cold. This is the type of cold I despise. But, why was I so cold? Why wasn't I in my room, tucked under my quilt with the heat turned on. I shouldn't be this cold if I am in my room.

I open my eyes only to be reminded of the nightmare I was in. It was day light now but it was almost as cold as it was last night. I take in my surroundings while I have the chance. I was in a faintly lit cave with a small puddle of water in the corner. I was lying on the hard, rocky ground. I stretch my muscles ignoring the pain from the beating I took last night. At least she wasn't here right now, I don't know how much I'll be able to take. The worst part about this is that I'll never see Edward again. I'll never feel my cells dancing again in response to his smile. I'll never feel his comforting touch again. I'll never hear the words 'I love you' again. Before Edward my life was nothing. I hadn't known how unhappy I was until I met him and I felt the way everyone should feel at least once in their life.

"Wakey wakey little human," A faint feline voice echoes throughout the dimly lit cave. I look to my left and then to my right trying to locate my torturer, but she is nowhere to be found. I frantically begin to stand despite the pain that is radiating throughput my body. I back up all the way to the rough wall protecting at least one side of my body.

I frantically look around trying to locate Victoria, but her movements are too fast for my eyes to see. Suddenly I feel an icy hand on my arm. She grabs be roughly and throws me to the ground. "This is just too fun," she says I wince from the impact. She flickers over to me and grabs my leg in her tight grip. I know what she is going to do before she does it, she is holding my leg the exact way James held my leg before he snapped it.

The pain is all too familiar, the snap is like a lyric from a song that I've heard a thousand times on repeat in my head. I scream, she slaps me. I scream again, she slaps me again. I lay there in agonizing pain with tears streaming down my face. "Edward..." I faintly say, it's all I can do to keep myself from succumbing to the pain. The thought of him was the only thing that kept me calm, well not exactly calm, but I was no long hypervinelating from the undeniable pain.

"Oh shut up," I hear Victoria say and then she kicks me again this time in the head. I close my eyes suddenly becoming very sleepy. Part of me is still awake, part of me is still fighting to survive, but I'm just so tired. I reach up and feel a wetness to my head. Why would my head be wet? Oh, yah I nearly forgot even though it had just happened, she kicked me. And suddenly I'm drifting, far, far away.

 _ **Edward's Pov**_

I'm running, faster than I have ever run before. I'm hardly aware of my families thoughts behind me, all I can think about is getting to Bella, I can't let her die, not like this. How have I failed her again? How could I let this happen? This was all my fault. If I hadn't brought her into this world she wouldn't be in the hands of a sadistic vampire right now. I had failed her once again. First it was James, then I had nearly driven her to suicide, then it was the volturi, and now this. I will never forgive myself for the pain I have caused my angel. I just hope she will find a way to forgive me, if she even lives. 'No don't say that Edward' I mentally curse myself. 'We will get to her in time' I reassure myself, we will not let her die.

We have been running for hours and we are almost to the movie theaters in Forks. How far she is from Forks I don't know but she can't be too far. Plus, Jasper can track scents from his experience in the Confederate army, we'll find her. Won't we?

I don't know how I could move on if we don't get to her in time. Actually, I know I will never be able to move on. Bella is my life. Everything before I met her doesn't even seem like a life. I was hopelessly alone without her, I hadn't known I was missing anything until I met Bella, she just makes me complete. Sometimes I wish I had never fallen into Bella's life, well times like these I think that. But, she is now a part of me and I'm a part of her, there is no going back. The last time I left I nearly costs each of us our lives. I could never leave again, I had barely left before.

It had been unbearable. I actually had to leave my family because my depressed state was too much for them to handle. And their concerned thoughts were too much for me to handle. I would just sit curled up in a ball think about my love. I wouldn't eat and I wouldn't make contact to anybody. My family was growing ever more concerned about my state, but they all knew my reasons, even if they didn't agree with them. I wish I had initially listened to them, it would have saved everyone a lot of trouble.

Now, my love was about to die again because of me. How much will my love for her cost Bella? How much will she have to go through because of me? She has already vowed to give up her soul for me, how much more could she possibly give. I think about all of this as I run, closer and closer to my love. 'I will save you Bella, I won't let that monster rip you away from me 'I think to myself. Hope is the only thing that keeps me from spiraling out of control.

 ** _dream sequence*_**

I open my eyes only to find myself in the middle of the woods, 'yes finally, I'm free' I think to myself, 'I have finally escaped Victoria, I have to get to Edward.' I stand up quicker than I probably should have because I fall back down. I reluctantly stand back up using a tree for support. I run a little unsteadily. I don't know where I'm going I only know that I need to find Edward, but where was he? I continue to run when I stumble and fall back down, face first.

When I push myself back up once again I am no longer in the forest but standing on a bridge. I look around taking in my new surroundings. "Edward! Edward, is that really you?" I run towards my angel who still hasn't turned around, can't he hear me? I run and I run right into him. Except I didn't make contact, instead I ran right through him and right into Victoria's arms.

"It's just too easy to trick humans," I struggle to escape her iron grasp. And then I see him, the person I thought I had seen.

"Bella! Bella, love just hang on, just hang on. I'm coming." And then he runs, faster than I can hardly see. But then out of nowhere another vampire comes and pushes him over the edge of the bridge.

"No! No! Edward..." I'm frantically yelling. He is dead. He is dead all because of me. I cry.

 ** _*Present time*_**

I wake up with a start. I'm breathing heavily, I can see my breath in little clouds in front of my face. I look around frantically, but I'm only in the cave. 'He isn't dead' I tell myself, 'it was just a dream' I mentally reassure myself. My head is spinning and I can't ignore the sharp pain I feel every time I move my leg. My whole body is aching but my leg is the worst.

I reach down surveying the damage. It's hard to see anything because of the blood but I'm guessing it's at least broke. As for my head, I probably just have a concussion. I reach up and notice the blood is still wet. I think to myself that can't be good but then again, I'm no doctor, I just watch a lot of Tv. It could be completely normal, who knows.

I try to stand but my leg won't allow me to. I scream out from the sharp pain that feels like a gunshot hitting my leg. It probably wasn't a good idea to stand up because now Victoria comes in.

"Seems as if the human is finally awake, you sleep a lot," She looks to me and then at the pool of water. "you know you've been here for a day and we've hardly had our fun."

"Please don't," I cry in an attempt to get her to stop but my voice sounds so small. She rushes over and grabs me by my already ripped shirt and drags me over to the small pool of water. She throws me down to where my head is closest to the water. And then I'm under water, being forced down by her sharp nails that are piercing my skin. I struggle to come back up but she is too strong and I know that. She brings me back up and I cough up water only to be emerged once again. I don't know how many times she does this, but by the end I'm waterlogged and struggling to breath.

"You know this really is fun, watching you helplessly struggle, it's quite amusing to me. " I lay there still trying to take a breath ignoring the dizziness I'm feeling, how could somebody be so cruel I wonder. What made her become this way? And then I remember, Edward killed James and what not and now she wants to kill me or something like that.

"If you want me dead so badly, why don't you just get it over with?" My voice is so hoarse but I know she can understand me. I just want to die already, I don't want to endure this any longer.

"Where would the fun in that be, uhm? Although you do smell enticing. The fraquence of your blood is making me quite thirsty. But I won't give in. I want Edward to see your struggle before he kills me. I know he's a mind reader, it will break his non existent heart knowing he couldn't do anything to protect you."

"Edward has nothing to do with this.." I'm cut off by a slap to my face.

"Edward has everything to do with this, you are just collateral damage or something like that." I look to the devils standing in front of, straight into her crimson eyes. How many times have those vey eyes been the character of my nightmares? How many times have I imagined those eyes? Probably more than I can even count, I'm too tired to count right now. I just want to sleep. I close my eyes thinking about crimson trees, crimson rivers, and everything is crimson.

"Ow, Roxy stop. Stop scratching me Roxy," I tell the dog to stop but she won't stop she keeps scratching me. "Roxy stop," I slap at the dog but she still won't stop. "Roxy seriously stop, I don't want to get up yet," I grab at the dog's paw, at least I thought it was her paw. But, instead of feeling her soft, plush fur, I feel a stone hard and ice cold arm. The arm jerks away then grabs my arm pulling me to my feet. I open my eyes only to wake up in a nightmare, not my childhood bedroom. I stumble and fall back to the ground in a pile of despair.

I feel a faint stingy across my chest and down my arms, but think nothing of it, Roxy must have just scratched me. I close my eyes once again ignore the dull ache of my limbs.

 ** _Chapter 5 will more than likely be uploaded next Saturday (one week from today), so stay tuned for that! Just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has followed my story or has reviewed if, I really like hearing from you guys! And I also wanted to clear something up, I know Bella doesn't have a dog named Roxy but I just wanted to show the mental tole the whole thing is taking on Bella's mind by implementing a hallucination. Lol anyway that's all, enjoy!!_**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry I didn't upload on Saturday, I was just really busy this weekend and it totally slipped my mind. Anyway here is part of chapter 5. I wanted to break up chapter 5 into two parts because it is over a span of two days and I thought it would just be better if it were broken up into two parts. Don't fret, I know what you're u are thinking, I will upload the second part either tomorrow or Wednesday (I will not make you guys wait a practical week). :))) please enjoy**

I wake up to a rush of cold air, my shirt is completely ripped and is lying on the ground beside me, I'm in nothing but my bra and my jeans, my boots must have been lost a while ago. I shiver from the cold, how cold could it be? Where was my coat anyway? I know I had a coat on. I never leave the house anymore with at least a jacket in hand. It was hard to adjust from the scorching heat of Arizona to the icy chill of Forks.

I look down at my half naked form. I have many bruises already forming along my ribs and deep scratches on my skin. I am tainted in dark, red blood. I convulse, inhaling the disgusting smell. If I had anything to throw up, it would have come up. But, I haven't eaten in who knows how long, I've lost track of time. I can't help but hope Edward will come and rescue me, but by now surely the scent is gone. And how else are they supposed to track me?

Edward's Pov

We arrive at the theater immediately catching Bella's scent, I don't even need Jasper's expertise to know where the scent is leading. My family and I take off to the woods and we run, as the scent gets stronger I can't help but catch some hope. She must still be alive if her scent is this strong. But, then I catch the pungent scent of her blood, instead of slowing down, I speed up, determined to get to my love.

We reach the cave, it seemed to have taken longer than it should have but, we are here and I can hear the faint heartbeat of my love.

"Jasper, Emmet, Rose... survey the are to make sure Victoria isn't still lurking, she couldn't have gotten far." As my father is speaking I rush into the cave.

Nothing could have prepared me for the sight I saw before my eyes. The girl was lying in a small heap on the rough ground. Her shirt is off exposing the dark bruises that line her ribs on both sides. Her body is torn from claw marks done my Victoria, she is wear nothing but her jeans and her bra. I rush over to her bleeding side and hold her hand, it's not much but it is all I can do, I'm afraid if I touch her any further I will injure even more than she already is.

I look to my father who is already surveying her injuries, I listen closely to his thoughts as he mentally makes a list, a very long list, of all her injuries. I went to medical school for a while, I understand some of the terms and I know that they are not good. I take an unnecessary intake of breath; how could I have let this happen to her? I listen to heartbeat, it's weak but it's beating, that's something.

"We need to get her to a hospital," I look over to my father who has started to wrap her ribs very carefully. "She has some broken ribs, and if we are not careful one of them could puncture her lung."

I look down to my Bella, her face is hardly recognizable. There are streaks of dirt and blood covering her facial features. Her brow is sweating and her hair is sticking to it. I wipe her hair away and place the locks with the rest of her mahogany hair. Her brow is crinkled as if she is in pain, which she probably is. "I'm so sorry Bella "I whisper to my love. I know she cannot hear me, but it is the start to many more apologies to come.

"We are going to have to move her Edward, you must be very careful not to hurt her any further."

"I know." I begin to pick up the girl, I place my hands gingerly under her legs and her back. I walk as carefully as I possibly can, I don't want to damage her further, she has already been hurt enough because of me.

"Esme went ahead and got the Emmet's jeep, she should be here any moment." I look down to my love, my hurt, dying love. All because of me.

"She's so cold." I look to my father who shrugs out of his unnecessary coat. He places it upon her exposed skin, and I desperately wish I could warm her, but of course I can't. We stand there and we wait for Esme, Me beside Carlisle and Bella in my arms.

"No, no please, please don't..." I look down as my love whispers those few words. If it weren't for her being in my arms I would have fallen down to my knees. Those words eat away at my un beating heart. How could I have let this happen? She didn't deserve this kind of pain.

"Shhh, love it's okay. I'm here, she won't hurt you again." I whisper to her ear.

"Edward?" Her eyes are still closed and it is barely even a whisper, but at least she knows I'm here.

"Yes, Bella it's me, I won't leave you. I am so, so sorry, I love you" I know she can't hear me, but it seems necessary to say. I listen to the faint sound of Emmet's jeep speeding down the nonexistent road. I look down again to the unconscious girl in my arms.

The sound of the jeep is getting closer and closer and suddenly Emmet's jeep is sitting in the clearing with Esme in the driver's seat. "Is she okay?"

She looks to me and gives me a reassuring hand on my shoulder, and listens to Carlisle explain the situation. I lay Bella in the back seat of the jeep and rush to the other side so I can be in the back with her. I notice that Esme and Carlisle switch positions so Carlisle is now the one driving.

I place a soft blanket on my knee so Bella can lay her head on something that isn't as hard as stone. I notice she has a little bit of blood twinkling down her forehead. "Carlisle, her head is still bleeding."

"Apply pressure to it, we are going to have to hurry to the hospital if we are going to have a chance to save her." I do as I'm told and grab another towel of the floor, ever since Bella joined our family almost everybody keeps a collection of towels and blankets just for Bella. She was such a part of our family now, not just for me but for everyone, she really did belong. I just hoped we can save her.


	7. Chapter 5: part two

**Hey guys, sorry I didn't post on Wednesday as promised I just got super busy and totally forgot. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy and thanks for the reviews!! :)**

 **hospital** *

We arrived to the hospital in a few minutes. Although I knew it was a short time, it felt like it took a life time. For the first time in my existence I was impatient. I was also anxious, I wanted Bella to be okay, if she wasn't okay, I don't know what I will do. She is my entire existence, without her I would be nothing.

My family and I, except Carlisle, are all waiting in the E.R. Esme and I arrived first along with Carlisle, the rest of my family were searching for Victoria but couldn't find a trace. I just don't know how she could have disappeared, how did she know we were coming?

When we arrived, Esme had to hold me back from following the doctors who had Bella, I knew they weren't going to hurt her but I wanted to stay with her, I couldn't lose her again. Carlisle went back with hem to assist with the surgeries, I hated the fact that she had to undergo multiple surgeries but I was thankful Carlisle was the one performing them, he's the best doctor for the job.

My family is surrounding me as I sit in the chair with my head in my hands. I am somewhat aware of my mother's presence beside me only because she is rubbing my back, trying to ease my nerves, it isn't helping. If she weren't in physical contact with me, I wouldn't even know she is beside me, I'm too focused on the various doctors performing on Bella. I was faintly aware of my family as they came into the waiting room, only because their thoughts were so unbearable. I know they were sorry, and they were just trying to express their concern for Bella, but they weren't comforting, they were the exact opposite of that.

I'm currently trying to drown out their thoughts and only focus on the doctors, but even their thoughts are unbearable. All of her injuries... it's all too much for me to handle, I can't even imagine the pain she went through. I hate myself for it. I'm supposed to protect her. What kind of protector am I if I let one sadistic vampire get my hands on her? I left her unprotected, it's my fault this happened.

8 hours later*

"Bella Swan," We all look up at that name, it has been eight hours since Bella has been back there. Rosalie and Emmet went down to the gift shop to look for something for Bella, Jasper and Alice went outside to get "fresh air", but I know they just left because my brother couldn't stand to be around all the blood filtering through the hospital's venting system. My mother went back to the house to grab a few things Bella would need when she wakes up. I on the other hand, never moved. I only got up to pace back and forth but I eventually sat down. I have been waiting for the doctors to finish up, I've been anxiously waiting for their thoughts to tell me that she is alright.

Now we all sit there gathered in the small waiting room. I can't even express the amount of relief that is radiating off of each and every one of us. My families' thoughts turn from solemn to relieved in a matter of milliseconds. We all stand at the same time and I say "Yes, we are Bella's family." It's technically a lie but its technically not a lie.

"Yes, well Bella is out of surgery, she is still sedated but she is stable. She has undergone a lot of trauma in the past forty-eight hours," I grimace when he says 'a lot of trauma', "she will need to rest, but you guys can go see her."

I'm already heading through the double doors before he can say we are allowed to. I don't care, I have to get to my Bella, I have to see her for myself.

I enter the small hospital room where I know Bella will be. I silently open the door and stride over to the bed. "Oh, Bella," I whisper, "I am so sorry, I have failed you again." I take her dainty hand between mine, she is cold, not as cold as me but still cold. At least she isn't as cold as she was when we found her, Carlisle said that if we hadn't gotten to her when we did that she would have died of hypothermia. She has an oxygen mask on her bruised face, and a couple of bandages on her arms. I know those must be from the claw marks Victoria left on her perfect egg washed skin. She had a couple of bruises on her face, one covering her beautiful brown eye, and some bruises running down her neck, those had to make breathing painful. Not to mention the broken ribs she now has, luckily one didn't pierce her lung, at least that didn't happen. I gently run my fingers down her throat across the bruises.

I move a chair right beside her bed, and sit down in it. I grab her hand in my own two as I watch her breath, thanks to the machines. I make a mental note to myself that I will not move until she wakes up and even then, it will be hard for anyone to make me move. I will never leave her again, I will never leave her unprotected.


End file.
